With the rising popularity of mobile terminals, applications on terminals are becoming increasingly diverse. Although terminal functions are enhanced, a lot of memory space on the terminal can be occupied by applications, thereby causing a slower terminal processing speed. In order to save the terminal memory usage and improve the processing speed of the terminal, the memory space occupied by application programs that have not been used for a long time need to be released.
In existing technologies, a third party application program of a terminal obtains memory space that is occupied by currently running application programs and calls a system API (Application Programming Interface) to close at least one program that has not been used for long time. Therefore, the memory space that is occupied by the at least one application program can be released.
However, such techniques may have certain limitations. For example, some operating systems set calling permission for the APIs. If the third party application program does not have calling permission for the API, the third party application program cannot call the API and release the memory space of a terminal. For instance, some APIs of Apple's operating system are clearly defined as private APIs and are not made available to public. The third party application program cannot call the private API to release the memory space of the terminal, thereby limiting the efficiency of the existing methods.
The disclosed method, apparatus and terminal are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.